


Never alone again

by Safnari



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safnari/pseuds/Safnari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing she felt was pain. Terrible pain. But she didn't scream, she didn't even winced. She's a Mord'Sith after all. Mord'Sith don't do such things. What surprised her was that she felt something at all. Then, beside the pain, she felt... someone's arms around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never alone again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I want to warn you, that my english may not be the best (not my fault!), so if you see any mistakes I could fix, please tell me. And enjoy :)

 

The first thing she felt was pain. Terrible pain. But she didn't scream, she didn't even winced. She's a Mord'Sith after all. Mord'Sith don't do such things. What surprised her was that she felt something at all. Then, beside the pain, she felt... someone's arms around her? Who could be so foolish to touch her without her permission?

She tried to move but she couldn't. The pain was too strong, even for her. So she decided to at least open her eyes. This turned out to be harder than she thought, but she did it anyway. What she saw was so unbelievable, she closed and opened her eyes again, to be sure she’s seeing right.  She was.

"Kah-" She started but as soon as the part of the word left her mouth it was impossible to say more than this. But she didn't have to.

"Cara!" The woman holding her in her arms cried and moved to rest her hand on Cara's cheek. The other woman hissed in pain and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I’m so sorry. I won't move again." She said and caressed blonde's cheek.

_It's okay. Just don't go. Don't leave me alone._ She thought. That's the best she could do, because even if she could speak, she wouldn’t say this out loud.

Tears were now freely running down Kahlan’s cheeks. She felt so many things, that it was impossible to hold them back. But it was relief that caused them.

“Don’t you ever do that again! Don't ever make me think you're dead!” She yelled when she was sure nothing was threating Cara’s life anymore.

Cara smiled. Actually smiled. (Maybe her usual smirk was too hard to do right now?)

Kahlan chuckled through tears and now, she was smiling as well. “Can you move?” She asked softly, while stroking Cara’s hair.

Cara opened her eyes and tried to move, but it only brought her more pain. “No” It hurt her to say this. In a literal sense as well as metaphorically.

“Then don’t. I’m here. You’re safe now.” She lowered her head and whispered, kissing her forehead.

Cara wanted to protest, but as soon as Kahlan’s lips touched her, she forgot how to build a sentence and just let the warm feeling go through her body. She was exhausted and couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

Kahlan was holding her close to her, as if she was scared the injured woman would disappear. “Sleep Cara. I’m going to be here when you wake up, okay?”

Cara just nodded and drifted off to sleep knowing, there will be someone when she’ll open her eyes again.


End file.
